The primary purpose of this study is to examine the process of incorporating a hospital information system into nursing practice for a sample of nurses, working on eight hospital units. This study involves six data collection stages over a two year time period. The first data collection stage will occur prior to implementation of the HIS and will assess the social network, attitudes toward and knowledge of computers, technology anxiety and job satisfaction. A variety of unit level variables will also be assessed including work shift characteristics, index of task dimensions, and patient acuity levels. The post implementation data collection stages will focus on use of the system, incorporation of the system into nursing practice, perceived utility of the system and attitudes toward the system. This study will look at individual differences in use and incorporation of an HIS into nursing practice, nursing unit differences in use and incorporation of an HIS, and the impact of social networks on HIS use in nursing. In addition this study will examine changes over time in these measures.